The Fallens
by My Octopi's Garden
Summary: Born from the Demon of Hell and the Angel Angelica the twins Astaroth and Astarte know what falling from the good graces feel like. Now these twins of life and death must cope with being used by the BPRD and everyone else. Rated M for a reason
1. Lucifier and Angelica

**So since my muses (twins named Pixie and Stone) have been flittering around Hellboy fanfiction as of lately I decided to try my hand at it. If you've read my other story, Runaway Love, then this doesn't mean that I'm quitting that story. Just taking a break. So this first chapter is mainly back story on how the main characters act and who they are. So enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"Lucifer and Angelica"

Angelica Mary Goodwin was a saint. Simple as that and no could argue. She would spend her weekends looking after people that didn't belong to her kin. No one could resist her gorgeous blue eyes or her bright smile. It was just the way things were for a girl like Angelica. But unfortunately she fell for a sin. She lusted after a man who she couldn't have and paid for it with her life.

She'd been walking home from her last class of the day when out of nowhere a car came hurling down the street. Angelica stopped, stunned, and watched as the green van got closer and closer. Then finally all that was seen was a crumpled body with broken limbs and bloody head. The doctors told her family that there was no way she would survive and that she was pregnant with her first and last child. That night many people cried for 23 year old woman.

Days went by were the only sound in Angelica's room was the beeping of the monitors. So many tubes were attached to her body and so much numbing liquids flowed through her body that it would probably do more damage then good. It took another three hours before Angelica died from the deep gash in her head.

When you die you think you go to Heaven or Hell or Limbo. In a way it's true. Limbo is called 'The Plane' and once you have died you're escorted from The Plane to a door. There are thousands of doors, each one representing a different religion. An escort from that religion leads you to the door where you will remain for the rest of your undead life. However there have been a few cases, like Angelica, were the party does not believe in one single religion and believes that all higher beings live together in harmony.

When Angelica saw that she had been lead to the Jewish door she winced. Sure it had been the religion she'd been born into but to Angelica it was not hers. For a while her escort didn't know what to do with her and instead shook his head and went to the door before telling Angelica to stay put. She waited and waited before finally all the doors disappeared before her eyes. All the gods and goddesses came together and lived in peace like Angelica had hoped Heaven would be like.

She was happy in the afterlife and didn't give her unborn child a second thought. Until the goddesses and gods of childbirth, fertility, and children all surrounded her did Angelica even know that she was pregnant. It seemed that everyone wanted her to have this child. And so the Greek god Zeus and the Hindu goddess Shakti set up a competition to find the perfect mate for Angelica. The reason for this is because like in math a negative times a negative equals a positive. You see when Angelica died so did the baby but the father of the child had not died. So you see someone who was alive could not have a child with someone that was dead.

Angelica cried for days when she learned that the man she loved could no longer be the father of her child. So on the day of the competition many came from far and wide but in the end it was down to two men. One of them was a well known angel who had blond hair, green eyes, tan skin, and stood at six foot three inches. His large, pure white angel wings had to be his most attractive feature. But his fellow competitor made him look like a wimp in comparison.

He was the tallest man Angelica had ever seen in the world. He was about six foot ten inches with elbow length, black hair and skin paler then any albino. His gorgeous gray eyes looked deep into the soul of however looked into them. He had very manly features and a powerful jaw. It was love at first sight for Angelica and the night before the final contest she went to him. By the time they were finished consummating his seed had planted itself firmly in her womb.

The next day the angel was killed in a duel by the black haired man. The gods announced him the winner and wed the two lovers immediately. However the Christian god knew something was amiss when Angelica began to have morning sickness only two days after the man had won the competition. It took but another two days before her belly took on the appearance of being seven months pregnant. The day of the birth and everyone was there to watch as Angelica pushed and pushed until she felt light headed. The black haired man sat besides her, letting her squeeze his strong hand tightly. The cries of a child were heard not to long afterwards. But the surprises didn't end there. Another painful contraction made the gods realize she was having twins.

The first born, a boy named Astaroth, looked so much like his father that Angelica was shocked. The child bore no resemblance to her whatsoever. But the second born, a girl named Astarte, at least had her brown hair and her button nose. There was a small, circular mark under her right eye but other then that there was nothing to distract from their perfectly ivory skin.

However Angelica's luck turned for the worst and when the parents had been left alone with their children it was then the new mother realized her mistake. The mans once pale skin started to seep red, he grew over seven feet tall with large, ram-like, black horns sprouted from his head and his green eyes slowly turned black.

"You're the devil." She accused.

"That I am, my love. But you have given me my newest heirs and as their father I simply must insist that they come to live with me." Lucifer stared down at her, "It's only fair."

"Absolutely NOT!" She screamed, awakening her children and making them start to cry.

Lucifer leaned down slowly and gently picked up his daughter from his wife's arms. The child instantly stopped crying and smiled lightly at the red demon.

"Well what do ya' know. She likes me." The devil said smiling at his wife.

Gently he placed his sole female heir in the woman's arms and disappeared without of a sound. But he was back the next day with some liquid in a large glass container. He placed exactly six drops in each child's mouth and smiled brightly at his wife who was giving him a strange look.

"What did you just give them?" She demanded and glared hard at him.

"Food from the gardens of Hell." He replied simply.

"How dare you!? These are my children!" Angelica cried.

Lucifer merely chuckled and kissed the disgusted woman's forehead. She turned away from him and turned up her petite nose. Angelica couldn't believe her bad luck and that she had so willingly allowed the Devil near her children. Lucifer disappeared for a while. About six years. But on the twins seventh birthday the devil appeared.

"I've come to take my children to my home." He said.

"Like hell you will!" Angelica screamed.

Lucifer smiled and gently took his daughter's tiny hand in his much larger one. Astaroth glared at his father but put his much longer arm around his sister's waist snugly. He wasn't about to let the Devil near his baby sister. But when he was in Hell Astaroth found that the 'place of continuing damnation' wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be. Of course he and the princess were no where near the prisons or torture zones. Instead they were kept in their father's lavish palace with the extensive gardens.

They were treated like gods and Astaroth noticed Astarte becoming even closer to the stable hand. This angered him slightly but ignored the feelings and instead focused on his lessons. For as soon as Lucifer was killed, for he would never die on his own, Astaroth was to fight for the position of King along with his other brothers. As they grew older Astarte blossomed into beautiful young woman and Astaroth became one of the most handsome men in Hell. Currently the twins are at the human age of seventeen and shall be stuck there for the rest of their life. This is where our story begins.


	2. Hell

**So as much as I hate saying it...I don't own Hellboy or any of it's fabulous characters. I also don't TECHNICALLY own Lucifer, any gods, or goddesses. But I do own the plot, Astaroth and Astarte, 'The Plane' (yes I did come up with that myself so =p on you J.C.), and all other OC's mentioned. This chapter will be from Astarte's point of view, seeing as it's much easier to write for her then Astaroth. By the way their names are pronounced like this. Astarte is pronounced like Astrid and Astaroth is pronounced as-tore-uth. Now onto the story because I have nothing left to say!**

Chapter 2

"Hell"

"Astarte! Astarte! Are you even listening to me?!" Persephone screamed.

"Of course I am Persephone. Your yapping on and on again about uncle Hades!" I replied, my chin cupped in my hand as I watched my 'uncle's' wife dress herself.

"He's just so pig headed! You'd think after thousands of years he'd be mature enough to send me to my mother without a fight."

"Just admit you love him!" I cried standing so I could help her with her dress.

A loud nock sounded on the door and I listened closely as Persephone called out that the visitor may enter. I focussed on the dress however and gently sewed back the rip that Hades had torn the last time Persephone was due to go home. Her breasts were revealed completely and I heard the person in back of me gasp.

'Must be a newbie. Everyone else is used to seeing others in the nude.' I thought to myself as I stood slightly from my crouched position.

I ranked below Persephone. I was mearly a princess while she was a queen. As such I was required to help her with clothes, errands, and even, possibly, pleasure. I smirked up at Persephone as I captured her breast in my mouth. The boy behind me gasped even louder and just about passed out it if wasn't for the group of men entering the room with passive looks upon their faces.

"Hello there Astarte. Persephone. Welcoming the new errand boy to a show are we." Uncle Hades purred.

Persephone let out a chocked yes as I sucked and nipped. Behind my ever so pale uncle I could see my brother's tall form standing to the right and behind my father. Both didn't seem to mind my ministrations so I continued until finally I felt Persephone pull my head away.

"Hello daddy. Astaroth. Uncle Hades." I smiled brightly before returning to my job of sewing shut the front of the Grecian dress.

"Look what you've done Astarte. You've gone and made the poor boy faint." Uncle Hades smiled broadly. "Good work my flower."

I giggled and stepped back from Persephone. She smiled lightly at me and brushed hair from my face as she kissed my cheek lovingly.

"Well come along sister. We have work to do. Father's letting us go on his rounds with us." Astaroth said as he stepped away from our father and gently grasped my hand in his much larger one.

When visiting the many layers of Hell one must remember something. Do not fall pray to the sins. Greed sat fanning himself money and waved temptingly at me. Greed was always such a nice, handsome man. Lust smothered me with her breasts when she captured me in a hug. Lust loved me like the child she never had. Pride smiled tauntingly at me. She thought she was so much better then me. Wrath glared at my brother hatefully as we passed through. I'd always liked Wrath. He was so impulsive, so possessive, so...bad. Gluttony smiled shyly at us as we passed her, the gown she wore helping hiding the ripples of fat I knew hid away underneath that frock. Envy was so grabby I tended to stay away from him. He didn't like that my brother spent so much time with me. Sloth were such a loving couple, always curled around one another fast asleep. They tended to not care much for my brother or myself but they simply loved my father.

"That was fun." I replied sarcastically.

"Oh sister dear you seem to have lost all your earlier spunk. Has the sights of Gluttony's hideous body wavered that uncontrollable lust of yours?" My brother questioned teasingly.

"Brother you tease. It is truly unfair to judge Gluttony on her body. She's simply doing her job. And as for my lust, never does it cease. Except for you and father and mother of course." I shot back.

Astaroth caught my arm in his massive hand and spun me towards him. His amber eyes stared down at me. I noticed subconsciously that where the whites should of been black filled it's spot and bled slightly into the amber. His red skinned warmed my long, pale fingers. Astaroth's still growing black ram-like horns held back his silver hair as he dipped his head towards mine. He was far larger then me and stood a good two feet over my quite average 5 ft 6 in. I watched my brother finally press his lips to mine and in a moment of confusion I let my eyelids flutter close.

I heard my father approach us from behind but all I could do was wrap my pale arms around Astaroth's neck. His shirtless chest pressed against my own, pushing my breasts and making my chilly skin warm up next to his. I felt my brother tangle his hands in my own silver hair and pull me closer.

"Quite a show my children. But I fear it's time for you return your mother in heaven. Quickly morph. Your guardian grows closer." Our father said, breaking us apart.

I felt Astaroth slide a protective arm around my waist and tug me closer. But still we nodded and concentrated on our shape shifting. Our father always made sure we assumed our angelic forms before Gabriel came to collect us from Hell. My brown curls fell around my shoulder and my pale skin took on the same tan my mother had. My wide eyes turned from a stunning blue to a glittering green. The natural blush rose in my cheeks and my body shortened down to an even shorter 5 ft even. I had always preferred my demon side over my angel side. I was taller, I was skinnier, I was prettier, and I didn't have those damn buck teeth. I looked older and more desirable when I was in my demon form. Now I just looked frumpy and short.

Of course Astaroth was still as handsome with his tan skin and black hair. His black and amber eyes had faded and were replaced with sparkling gray. He was the spitting image of our father in his human form and that pissed Angelica off. He still wore no shirt and his low slung, leather pants hugged his legs in all the right places. But I couldn't dare to let my imagination get ahead of myself. For Gabriel had arrived.

The angel glared at my father and gathered us up in his arms. He didn't even look back as he shot himself into the air and out through Hell's entrance. Astaroth, I noticed, was focussing on not breaking open Gabriel's head as he morphed new clothes upon himself and I. His leather pants were traded for simple jeans and his bare chest was soon covered by a simple t-shirt. All so... simple. My clothes too changed from the black, low cut, muscle tee I'd stolen from Astaroth's room to a flowing, white peasant top and the tiny shorts had vanished only to be replaced by simple jeans almost identical to Astaroth's. (Except of course styled for women.)

Our mother rushed forward and smothered us in a hug when we finally reached Heaven. Her newest husband stood by her side, smiling nervously at us. We didn't smile back. If possible our mother was even shorter then I was at 4 ft 8 in tall. The petite woman was just so tiny it was a wonder that she didn't just get blown away every time a wind blew. But I loved my mother and returned her embrace readily. This happened every time we came home from our six months in Hell. However mother and her husband weren't the only ones waiting for us. The major gods stood before us. No goddesses in sight. And suddenly I knew why. My hand gripped my brother's even harder.

"You have committed a sin that not even we can wash away. I'm afraid your mother has been faced with the choice. Either she could let you spend your lives down in Hell with your father or we can send you back to Earth." They said to us.

Astaroth glared hard at our mother, daring her to make a choice. I shook my head sadly and let my conscious prepare itself for what was to come. We knew already what our mother had decided for us and we were prepared for it.

"I'm sorry." She whispered sadly to us. "I have chosen that they shall go to Earth."

My face turned stoney. I had expect this outcome but it still hurt knowing that our mother would rather have us become Fallens then to be with our father where we were at least safe.

"You have a terrible mistake Angelica." Astaroth spat. He too was angered by our mother's decision.

Our mother gasped at her name being spoken by her son. He'd always called her mom or at least mother. Never so formal. Never so... cold.

"Come along Astarte." He took my hand protectively. "We're leaving."

And with that his wings burst from his back, tearing at the muscle and skin, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hold on tight." My brother whispered to me before taking off at a run and jumping from The Plane, down towards the earth.

I clung to my brother before finally I let my own wings break out. I winced slightly at the pain of tearing skin but the hard splattering on bone and flesh meeting pavement would have been so much worse. My brother and I had spent time watching over our charges on Earth and had seen the horrible truth that the planet below us was not the Gods finest work. Astaroth placed his hand in mine and made sure we looked normal enough before pulling us from the alley we had landed in. We had landed in the 1969, a time where war was in the air. However my brother and I were much more concerned with fitting in with humans then being harassed about the war.

I had always loved dressing up my brother. We had decided that we would follow along with the 'Hippies' seeing as then my brother wouldn't have to glamour his long hair. We fit in nicely with them. And the drugs weren't as bad we were always told. Woodstock was lovely too. The girls loved my brother and my brother loved the girls. As the years past we had to leave New York for a while. So we went to Austin, Texas where the music was live and loud and the drugs were passed around like it was nothing. My brother and I got arrested so many times. And we left and went to Washington, D.C. in 1970. May 9th was probably one of the proudest days of my life.

I stood at the front lines, protesting against the Vietnam War. Me and a few others ended up on the cover of several magazines. The 80's weren't fun. They weren't even worth mentioning, except for the terrible sadness that was John Lennon's death. But the nineties brought peace. My brother had wracked up quite a large sum of money and were currently staying in Canada. Wars were finally over and my brother and I no longer had to fear that he would be drafted. We returned to New York in the summer of 1995 and lived a happy life as an orphaned brother and sister who had gained their parents money and lived as an artist and a musician. Our loft overlooking the city was possibly the best, and most expensive, thing we ever would buy. I kept my hair long and brown but my body was changed into a somewhat lanky, half-way point between my two personas.

Astaroth stayed the same in angel form, not wishing to cause a riot if he revealed his red skin. We mostly stayed away from other people, especially our landlords, and tended to send people out to buy our necessities. We had been completely unaware that right below the Brooklyn Bridge was an entrance to an underground world. The Fey. But we were much more concerned with staying under the ray-dare. So it was no surprise that when wars started bursting out left and right that the Fey would finally rebel and cause even more trouble. I'd been to Hell and back, literally, but this just seemed so much worse. Oh yes, Earth was most defiantly Hell.

* * *

**I am so so so so so so so sorry to make y'all wait so long but I've been swamped lately with homework and then trying to update my other story and it's just such hard work. Plus I'm still waiting for my new laptop to come in so I can actually work on a format that has spell check. Gah! Well I'll try hard and thanks for reading. Thing should heat up by the next chapter (and hopefully get a little longer). Review, but be warned...Flames will be shot down and used to roast marshmallows with. Constructive criticism people! Thanks!**


	3. AN!

**Author's Note!**

So I super duper sorry I haven't updated lately but you have to understand that my laptop, which I only got recently, already has a virus attacking it. And all my stories on there so I have to wait for the person who normally fixes my computer to get rid of the virus or I can get better, new spy ware. So I should hopefully be able post for both my stories. Until then I'm sorry for the wait and if you'd please forgive me, seeing as I have to use the family computer, I'll make sure when I do finally update it'll be well worth the wait! Thanks for understanding and being so kind and I'll get back with an update asap!


	4. Where Things Get Weird

**Hi everybody. I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry that it took me forever to update. But my best friend's mom just died recently and it's kinda taken a toll on me. I swear I'll try harder to update but lately it's been hard on not only me and my best friend but all our mutual friends. So please forgive me! Anyways here's chapter three. I don't own anything, except of course for my OC's. **

Chapter Three

"Where Things Get Weird"

My brother was not welcomed. His newest girlfriend didn't accept him for who he was, so he came back home to me. Apparently my brother had showed the woman he loved his demon form and she'd called the cops on him. So now we had to deal with the cops interrogating us. That's when Tom Manning came to talk to us. It bugged me that he stared at us. Like he'd never seen the children of Hell before. But as my brother spoke with the police Manning made me an offer.

"We'd like you and your brother to join our special agents at the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense." Manning spoke quickly, focusing on his cigar.

"Why?" I spoke softly, my human form still intact.

"Your brother is special and we believe we can help him be more accepted with people of his own kind."

"His own kind? He's not an animal. He's a person. A demon of Hell." I started to walk away from the man.

"We can make the police give up their search for you and your brother. Join the BPRD and all of this," He waved his hand around, gesturing to our loft and the police that filled it. "Go away. But if not…I'm sure we can think of something else to tell the police."

I stopped dead in my walking. I slowly spun around and gave him a hard look. I could feel my resolve on my anger slowly loosening and Wrath wrapped his arms around my stomach from behind.

"Give in." He whispered. "Change."

My brown hair turned white and my green eyes went blue. My tan skin turned pale and my height grew. I felt Wrath kiss my cheek and whisper words of encouragement. A blush tainted my cheeks as his hands trailed down my sides. Slowly I turned back to Manning and glared hard at him.

"You dare threaten me!?" My eyes turned red and I knew that at any second the extra set of eyes would grow just above my normal set.

"Astarte. Let it out. Your father would be so proud of you." That stopped me in my tracks.

Did I want my devil of a father to be proud of me for intimidating a man into doing as I wanted? No, but the anger remained and my second set of eyes grew.

All four eyes burned a bright, blood red and deep in my soul I knew I couldn't let myself get angrier then this.

"Astarte! Let the man go my love." Astaroth whispered in my ear.

I shuddered and let my red gaze fall on my brother. My beautiful, sweet, handsome brother. He always calmed me down. I felt his lips press to mine and I leaned into the sweet kiss. I could here Manning gasp behind us but my mind was much to occupied with Astaroth's lips. I knew it wasn't normal in this world for siblings to be so close so I ignored the thoughts of Manning as they invaded my head and instead just kissed my lovely brother.

"We'll join." Astaroth whispered for me when we finally pulled away from one another.

"Great. If you'll just sign these forms." We signed them and within the hour we were sitting in a fairly large garbage truck.

Inside was a large red man whose horns were filled down. I bit my lip to keep from telling him it was alright to let his horns grow out. I knew my brother was nervously picking at his own fully grown horns now. They were just as large as his arm and our father would have been proud of how much he'd grown. Mother would be disturbed. I knew she would be seeing as she always had a problem with us being who we were.

"Hey kid, didn't your mother ever tell you it's not polite to stare?" The red demon spat at me without looking up from his giant gun.

I shrugged my boney shoulders and laid my head on my brother's shoulder. He would do the talking for me. Silently I felt my forehead for my second set of eyes and sighed. They were still there but they ceased being red.

"No. My mother spent most of her time trying to avoid our father. And our father was almost always to busy with…clients." My brother lied easily.

The big red man finally looked at us and seemed almost shocked to see my brother's red skin and horns and my silver hair and four eyes. We'd never gotten such a reaction and for a moment my feelings were hurt. But instead I forced a smile and sighed as my brother kissed my cheek.

"So you two together?" The man asked.

"I…don't understand. Of course we're together. You can obviously see us sitting with one another." I spoke softly.

"No, he means are you two dating?" A woman asked gently.

"No. We're twins." Astaroth answered for me.

"Oh." The woman seemed surprised.

"I'm Astarte. This is my brother Astaroth." I introduced simply.

"I'm Liz Sherman. That's Abraham Sapien. And this is Hellboy." The woman said quietly.

"Lovely to meet you." I saw out of the corner of my eyes that Astaroth was rolling his gorgeous eyes.

His skin was slowly returning back to pale, his silver hair fading to black but his eyes and horns remained. I was wondering if I should do the same. But I liked my silver hair and let it stay in place. Calm washed through me and I could feel the second set of eyes fade away.

"So why are we being forced to be part of this…BPRD?" Astaroth asked.

No one answered, I didn't expect them to. With a straight face I placed gently kisses over my brother's face. It always calmed him when I did that. The laughs that I was accustomed to were not released and that Hellboy was making me angrier by the second.

"You're our nephew." I said to him gently.

"I don't think so kid." A silver eyebrow rose.

"I've been on this crappy planet since the 60's. My mother's been around since the 20's. I am no child." I spat angrily.

My brother smirked beside me but remained cool and quiet. He never did like people much.

"You are the son of a Prince of Hell. My father is the king of hell. Therefore your father is one of our many brothers. Meaning you are our nephew." I smiled slightly.

The truck came to a stop and before I knew it I was being poked and prodded as someone stripped me of my clothes. Beside me I saw the same thing happening to Astaroth. I found myself blushing as they pulled down his pants and exposed his length to the world. I was nothing I hadn't already seen but the mere thought that my love was standing beside me without clothes made my cheeks redden and warmth pool in my abdomen. I felt someone sit me down and stick their hand through my underwear.

"Hey! Watch where you put your hands." I growled.

"Does the thought of having someone touch you so make my dear sister blush?" Astaroth teased.

"Shush my love! For you are doing no better with your own physical." I shot back.

The man who had his hand in my underwear slowly removed it and turned my around. The scars of where my wings had ripped through my skin were slowly poked at gently.

"If you would like to see my wings all you had to do was ask." I said gently, smirking over my shoulder at the fairly handsome man.

"Show me then ma'am." He had a rough voice, nothing I wasn't used to.

Letting my wings free from the skin was always easy. However the breaking and mending of bones was what hurt the worst. But the gasp from the man behind me was enough to make me feel better about them. The fluffy, soft white wings were gorgeous but I knew what confused people most of the time was the bat like structure that held up the wings. With sharp talons hanging off each end of the wing backbone, my wings were far different from my brothers own pure black ones.

"Be careful though. My back is very sensitive." The man nodded and stepped forward.

A gentle caress was passed along my skin and a shudder went through me. After fully expecting my wings the man returned to his partner, a good looking woman who had been examining my brother, and wrote down all their findings.

"Alright ma'am, do you have any other powers, special abilities, deformations, allergies, defects, or anything of that sort we should know about?"

"I can create and…" My brother started.

"I can destroy." I finished.

"What exactly do you mean…heal and destroy?" The woman asked.

"I can create death and make things disintegrate with a touch." I muttered, sitting on the cold metal table beside my brother.

"I can give life and heal anything and anyone I touch." Astaroth said with more confidence then I had.

"Are we finished now?!" I was impatient and my brother's current naked form was distracting me.

"Yes. You may leave now." The man said before passing me, my clothes.

At the door Liz, whose large pregnant belly sat comfortably in a pair of sweat pants and an oversized t-shirt, and Abe were waiting for us. I liked them. They were nice people. Nicer then most people in hell. I had learned that recently Liz, Hellboy, Abe, and someone named Krauss had all resigned but rejoined when the BPRD had offered to give them a safer world to live in for their twins.

"We have your first mission for you." Liz said simply. "You two, Red, Abe, and a few other agents are going to be checking out a local warehouse. Apparently some trolls have been terrorizing some workers and since I'm obviously out of order you'll have to go in my place."

I nodded my head and started to walk away when suddenly Liz's hands held up a uniform. I didn't like it already. The pants were incredibly tight and black leather, the shirt was smooth cotton that was off the shoulder and also black. However the boots were my favorite part of the entire outfit. They ended almost three inches below my knee with a sturdy heel and a shiny, black finish. They were perfect. A belt laid on top of the pile and I almost sneered at it. It was a shiny red with the symbol of the BPRD etched into it.

I changed quickly in my new room, which I had yet to even really look at. My favorite leather jacket was tossed over the whole outfit and I smiled slightly when I saw Astaroth dressed in the same tight leather pants, a long sleeved shirt, the same belt, and a pair of combat boots. The guns at his side caught my attention but when he handed me one I almost jumped up and down.

After my dear brother finally dragged me away we were sitting in the warehouse. All I could do was watch Hellboy glare hatefully at the humans staring at him through the one-way window. He could look out but no one could look in. As it turned out trolls were terrorizing the local warehouse but when I saw the pregnant mother I couldn't help but take their side. They spoke Gaelic, something my brother and I were fluent in, and we found that the humans had invaded their land and were threatening their homes. Hellboy however didn't listen for long as one of the sons rushed forward for the kill and without hesitation the red demon shot the poor beast. A small tear escaped my eye but I wouldn't let anyone here see me as week. So I turned my head and ignored the sinking feeling in my chest.

As it would turn out most fey knew to leave humans alone and so most of my spare time was in the library or the training room. Simply because I was a girl and looked like a porcelain doll didn't mean I was made of porcelain. Today was the last day of my third month in the BPRD and so far only a few minor situations had happened. I hadn't even needed to use my powers. Currently I was in the training room. I loved the training room. It was so spacious and easy to do my gymnastics. After all I had to keep in shape and as a child my mother always loved dancing and gymnastics. So of course she would try and have a little girl who was a little her.

I was working out. My dear friend Cleo, an agent I met through a mission, sat against the wall shining a large war axe. She was a lovely girl and had a lovely singing voice. Her purple hair was tossed amongst her tan shoulders, her gray eyes staring at me with happiness. I smiled at her and took position to start my exercises. The balance beam was set up in the center of the room; a few of the single agents had been incredibly kind to set it up for me. Finally I was in my last exercise, a total of three back flips before landing in the splits.

"That was very nice Miss Astride." A voice said behind me.

I slowly removed myself from the floor and grabbed my towel. My silver hair was up in a high ponytail, a pair of blue sweat pants, and a purple tee that exposed my pierced stomach. There was Abe standing in the doorway of the training room, a book in his hands.

"Hello Abraham! This is most certainly not a place you are often seen." I smiled at the blue man.

"Yes will I have been wondering if you and your brother could…help me with something?" Nervously, Abe juggled the book in his hands.

"Of course we could. Now what is it you need?" I smiled at the man's nervous habits.

"About a year ago the woman I loved…um…died. And I was wondering if you could possibly…" He trailed off.

"Revive her?" I finished for him with a sad smile. "My friend…I am sure we could give it a try."

"Splendid. If you will follow me to the library I do believe we can get to her final resting place far quicker then by air." I nodded and followed the heartbroken man, giving my dear friend Cleo a goodbye hug and peck on the cheek.

"You want us to read a spell don't you?" He nodded.

"Very well." The library was large and beautiful.

The large tank on the side of the library made me smile. Abraham was almost always occupying the tank, reading at least four books at once. And there was my gorgeous brother, sitting in a large armchair and reading a book.

"Astaroth!" I squealed and ran at the tall man.

I hadn't seen my brother for a while. He'd been on an out of state mission for over three weeks and I had missed him so. I jump on him, wrapping my long legs around his waist, and kissing his lips. I felt his tongue sneak into my mouth and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Most agents had become used to our strange displays of affection for one another. But of course there were the few people who didn't like seeing us even holding hands. Fortunately for us Abraham was one of the more accepting people in the BPRD.

"Here you are." He handed us an open book and pointed to a spell. "It's a transportation spell."

I nodded and let myself move through my change. Most of my darker powers came from my demon side which meant reading spells. It was fairly simple, but it was German and that was something that I couldn't read. So Astaroth had to read out the spell a few times before I could finally be able to repeat it back to him.

"Nehmen Sie uns ab hier zu einem neuen Reiseziel. Irland ist unser Reiseziel. Nehmen Sie uns dort und ist lässt uns werden nicht verloren." We recited and before long not only Astaroth and I were in Ireland but Abraham as well.

I looked around me and was shocked at the beauty of the place. "This place is amazing!"

I laughed and skipped toward the opening of the final resting place of Princess Nuala, daughter of King Balor. I knew the man well as he had a deal with my father long ago, when I was still a child. I remembered the girl well; her hair was long and in braids. She dressed in dresses, with petite slippers on her equally petite feet, and always refused to play with my brother and I. We were completely different. I liked tunics and training pants. However there were times when I was forced to wear dresses in my father's kingdoms colors. The black dresses with red trimming, or vice versa, always ended torn up with mud all over myself. My silver hair was messy and filled with sticks and leaves and mud was smeared across my pale face.

Nuada however always spared with my brother. But of course I wasn't allowed to fight. The Bethmora elves were incredibly proud people and as such they believed a woman's place was in the castle and in a skirt. Our small group approached the stairs leading down to the final resting place of the princess and prince of Bethmora. The banister of the stairs was inlaid with gold and the steps were recently replaced with sparkling white marble. And as we descended the stairs I saw the body of her majesty. I rushed forward to the beautiful elf and covered my open mouth with my manicured hands.

"Move Astarte." Astaroth commanded gently as he set a white-gold glow surrounded his hands.

I nodded and moved for him to kneel in front of Nuala's body. Placing his hands over her golden chest where her heart would be I watched as his eyes went completely white. It only took three seconds for Nuala to breathe once more and my brother and I watched with vast fascination as they clung to one another. However not long after another heart beat joined our groups. I spun around and there was Nuada. I shamelessly stared open mouthed at the man before me. Nuada sure had grown up a bit from when I'd last seen him. At the time we'd first met I'd only been but a small child while he'd been, physically, a few years into adulthood.

He ran at us, his spear extended, but I noticed his balance and speed were off. Most likely from coming back from the dead. I easily ducked the attack; pushed Abraham and Nuala out of the way, and punched Nuada hard in the face. My hand burned and was quite possibly broken but it had its desired effect and the gorgeous prince went down. My brother picked up the fallen prince and tossed him over his shoulder. Abraham gathered Nuala in his arms and together we walked from the tomb, no distractions. Waiting for us outside was a large, black jet with the BPRD symbol on the side. The prince was bound and didn't wake until a few hours later.

I sat in the room with my brother as the doctors stripped him and tested his body. They even had the 'bright idea' to see if using my powers would have any significant effect on me. With a sigh I aged an apple until it turned to dust in my palm. I really do think that male doctor just wants to see me naked though. I looked at the next examination room, seeing as all the rooms were made of indestructible glass, and saw Nuada being tested. I let out a loud gasp when I felt a hand feeling up my breast and turned to glare at the doctor.

"Watch your hands doc." By the time I had enough confidence to look back over at Nuada he'd been stripped of his clothes and was being forced through the same physical my brother had gone through.

I knew staring was wrong but that man's body was amazing. I bit my lower lip and noticed now that Nuada was staring back at me with a glare. So I decided to be a smart ass and give a little wave and smirk. My heart beat faster in my chest and my brother's hand on mine didn't help any.

"Okay. You two are free to go." The doctors said with a happy smile.

I glared but hopped off the cold examining table and dressed myself in a pair of sweats and a baggy sweat jacket. My brother was dressed in no time, just wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans.

"Come sister." He said gently.

I let my brother toss me onto his back for a piggy back ride. I turned around only once to look at Nuada who was glaring hatefully at the doctors. I knew through the grapevine that Nuada was being confined to his room. He wasn't allowed out, only one guest at a time, his meals were to be brought to him, and at least three armed guards were stationed outside his door. Apparently he'd have to earn everyone's trust before he could even be let out of his room.

I felt bad for him but I knew better then to pity someone. My brother carried me back to the cafeteria where everyone was and sat me down on the bench. I knew that he was trying to make sure I stayed away from the ex-prince but even my brother couldn't control me if I did not want it. So when he returned with my food, a simple bowl of fruit, I nodded my head and took the bowl with me as I walked back to my room. The doors opened for me when I quickly typed in my password and entered the fairly large room. The walls were crimson and the carpet was black. I sighed. I had seen so much crimson and black in my life that the colors seemed to blend together and just become a mediocre black and white. They were much to familiar for comfort. I wondered to myself if there was any way I could repaint the room. Perhaps something nice, like purple or blue. Anything but crimson or black.

I sat on the large king sized bed and sighed. Why did I need such a large thing? Did the BPRD expect me to be sharing my bed with someone else. I certainly hoped not. The silky sheets were a bright red and the four shiny, black, metal bed posts sat snugly in the ground around the bed. On the far left wall was a map of the world, a pin stuck in each country where an agent had been sent too on a mission. And there were a lot of pins. I felt myself muscles ache and my head pound. Some Ibuprofen would've been lovely right now. There was some pounding on my door and next thing I knew the red alert was going off. I hurtled off my bed and opened the door to the Prince Nuada running down the hallway, escaped from all bonds, his spear in hand.

'What do I do?' My mind burned with thoughts of what could be done to the Prince to make him stop but none of them ended well.

But I didn't have to do anything as Hellboy, Abe, a few agents, and my brother captured the handsome man. I leaned against my doorway and stared sadly as multiple agents strapped heavy, concrete cuffs onto Nuada's hands. But alas, there was nothing I could do but lower my head away from the depressing scene. As a child I had loved the stories about the Fey and their proud actions and had always wanted to emulate them. But now the species was dying out and there was nothing I could do. Fairies had been forced to become petty thieves and even terrorizing humans from their own homes just to survive. I knew of a boggart that lived in the walls of my father's home. The little fairy would often spend hours spouting off horrible and gruesome tales of the humans whose home he'd occupied before his death. He was a lovely little fellow except for when he tried to nip my fingers.

When I looked up the Prince had his eyes directly on me and I bit my lip. The skin screamed in agony at it's already mangled flesh was torn away. My lower lip began to bleed. Nuada however kept a calm disposition and finally looked away. I felt a breath I hadn't known I was holding slip out and before my brother could call out to me I retreated back to my room.

* * *

Finally! I'm sorry it took FOREVER but like I said my laptop is infected and probably won't be disinfected till Saturday...So I'll try to keep updating and everything on my parent's computer. Thanks!


	5. Author's Note

Hey everybody! So I'm sure your all wondering what this update is about. Well I'm here to tell you today that I will no longer be writing this story. Maybe one day I'll pick it up again but I don't see it happening soon and I don't think it's fair to anyone who enjoys my story to make them wait for so long. So this story will be on a hiatus until I regain some footing in both my life and my creativity.


End file.
